Mazdiyasni et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,314 describes polycrystalline cubic zirconia that is fully stabilized with ytterbium oxide. The material has a very high density resulting in high transparency, but the material would not be satisfactory for a thermal barrier coating.
Lohr U.S. Pat. No. Re. 24,242 describes a nickel-chromium-iron alloy that is used as an electrical resistance element. A "Misch Metal" having an approximate composition of 45% cerium, 30% lanthanum, 20% ytterbium and didymium is added to this alloy.
Roush U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,894 describes a sulfidation resistant cobalt-base alloy containing chromium, aluminum, and a metal selected from the group consisting of scandium, lanthanum, and a lanthanide series metal. Ytterbium is mentioned as one of the lanthanide series.
Pitts U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,500 discloses a method of stabilizing zirconia to produce refractory bricks, sheets and other shapes. Zirconia is combined with high yttria plus a heavy rare earth metal oxide concentrate containing about 50-65% yttria, 30-35% heavy rare earth metal oxides, and about 1-5% impurities. Ytterbia may be one of the heavy rare earth metal oxides.
Takashashi et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,051 is concerned with a compound comprising zirconia stabilized with scandium oxide and ytterbia. The compound is an oxygen ion-conductive solid electrolyte.